Stress
by Rainbowderpy44
Summary: This is just another DERPYPIZZAshipping fic. Sequel to The Connoisseur With A Green Tie! It's longer than I entended, but it's chill. Cilan and Nikki have been together for a year. Nikki is being pulled over by depression and Cilan wants to help her. He brings her out for dinner and he surprises her. She is shocked, but her sadness continues. Will she be drowned by depression?
1. Stess

_Hello! This is just something I needed to post! It"s obviously two shippings, not one. We have DERPYPIZZAshipping, which is Nikki and Cilan. We also have Ruby and Cress. Which is Flipbangshipping. Ruby is Zoey from my very own "The Connoisseur With a Green Tie"! She changed her OC's name, so I just went with it. This _is _based on mostly Nikki and Cilan, but I decided to add a lot more Ruby and Cress in this. _

**Disclaimer: Okay, I own Nikki so much that I based her off of myself. Cilan, Cress and possibly other characters are owned by the creators of Pokemon! I wish I owned Cilan! **

I was too shocked to say anything. Me and Ruby were hanging out in her room, and the topic we were talking about I wasn't fully comfortable with.

"Are you saying you guys have dated for a year but have never done anything more than kiss each other?" she asks me. I blush. I never wanted to do anything more with Cilan, I liked our relationship just the way it was.

"We're very touchy-feely, so I don't think that we need anything more," I reply honestly. It was true, me and Cilan were touching each other no matter what form it was.

"That's the point! I would have expected you to go farther in less time because of that!" I was angry at her words. We didn't need to make out to prove our relationship.

"We don't need to make out to prove our relationship! I love him for him! Not for his lips or life! I love him for him!" I stop before explaining why I loved him. There were a lot of things, but they were different than most people's thoughts on their boyfriends! "I love him for his eyes, his nose, his life, even. His personality, and one of my favorites, his hips." She stares at me with confusion.

"That's... Confusing... His hips?" I nod happily.

"They're way too big for a normal male, and so soft and perfect," I reply lovingly. I loved his hips! I always loved touching them. Cilan didn't care, as long as I'm happy. He'd literary do anything to keep my happy, and I do the same.

"That's just weird. I mean, really? His hips are your favorite part of him?" I smirk at her and lean closer so I can whisper to her.

"You should try touching his hips for once. Not for too long! I'm watching you!" I glare at her before getting up and motioning for her to follow. She just follows as I walked toward the kitchen, where I knew he was working. I was almost jealous of them, me being way too small for my age. That was a thing he loved about me. I was short, and Cilan loved it because he was tall. He stood about a foot taller than I was, although I was one year younger than him. When I saw a green thing shaped like a fish, I knew it was Cilan. I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his hips. I giggled as I replaced my own arms with Ruby's. She giggled as she felt them.

"Wow! You're right!" she laughed. Cilan's eyes became wide as he turned around.

"Uh... What is going on?" he asks. I smirk. I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing babe, just letting Ruby realize the joy of your hips," I reply. He blushes as I push Ruby off. "Cress's isn't even _near _how awesome Cilan's feels." Ruby nods slightly, angry at her own realization. Cilan wrapped his own arms around me and snuggled me into him. I smiled a warm smile and snuggled him back.

"Nikki, you had _way _too much pizza last night. I evaluated your facial expressions, and they're not the same as usually." He was having an Evaluation Time. He let go of me and swayed his hips. "IT'S EVALUATION TIME!" I heard Ruby's groans. I giggled and watched as Cilan continued to evaluate me.

"Go on."

"You are more energetic than usually, which is only caused by having too much pizza. You also let Ruby touch my hips, which you value more than your very own soul," Cilan says, staring me up and down, which he knows gives me funny feelings in my stomach.

"So your point is?" I ask, trying to get him to evaluate more of me.

"The point is you need to spend less time eating pizza and more time with your boyfriend," he states. I loved that little trick he did there.

"Okay, just because I'm short doesn't mean you can take charge," I say, turning around. I smirked slightly as I already knew his answer.

"If I took charge, darling, this relationship wouldn't even exist," he replies. I laugh.

"I know," I say in obviousness. I made this relationship stable, Cilan's never been in a relationship. He had too many fangirls invading the area and not one of them cared about anything but his looks. At least I cared about his hips and not his looks. I had a reason for that! "You'd be nothing without 'd still be invaded by them fangirls." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me toward the kitchen. I saw Cress and Ruby talking about something, and I wasn't sure what. Ruby was squealing a little, but it seemed she was trying to be more quiet than loud. I looked up at Cilan, wondering if he knew anything. He shrugged and just looked on in confusion.

"I have no idea what they're doing," Cilan whispers and I swore he was glaring at them, but ignored it as my stupid imagination being an idiot again. Ruby turned her head and saw us. She face-palmed and looked at Cilan then back at me. I was sure she cussed under her breath before glaring at Cress. Cilan wrapped his arms around me and smiled as Cress just looked at Ruby with a creepy look of some kind.

"What did you and Cress talk about?" I ask her sheepishly. She gives me a sketchy look and walks out of the room. I look back at Cilan and sigh. I had a feeling he knew something, but refused to tell me. He wasn't just hiding it, he was doing a damn good job at it, too. It was getting me more angry by the second. Although he was always nice to me and was always polite, I couldn't return the favor. I was never like that, and every time I tried, Cilan would get angry. He liked me being me no matter if it was for his joy or mine. He always thought I was sick when I was nice, and to be honest, he was way too soft for me. He always had me wrapped up in his arms as though if he let go, I'd disappear. I loved him, but sometimes he was too much. I remember when Chili hugged me and Cilan went all "Get away from her!" on him. It made me smile, but I could obviously take care of myself.

"I have to go," whispers Cress awkwardly. I watched him walk in the direction Ruby disappeared to. I heard loud noises and yells before it all became silent.

"I enjoyed that," I whisper sarcastically. I knew I could control Cilan as much as I control myself, but I couldn't bring myself to do that.

"I'm sorry about that," he whispers soothingly, wrapping his arms around me with comfort. It's been hard times lately, and I was on the brink of depression. The only thing keeping me from drowning into it was him. Not even Ruby can save me from it. I wrapped my arms around him also.

"What will I do, Cilan? I mean, I tried hiding her from my life, but she kept coming back!" I cry. He grasps me tighter.

"I've been through something similar, Nikki. Everything will be fine, darling," he whispers into my ear, getting closer to me as much as he could. He knew when I wanted him to go away, but he didn't like being away from me for long. And trust me, that drove the fangirls crazy. My favorite part was yelling at the fangirls. Man, it was awesome.

"Not as bad as mine, Cilan. It couldn't be worse than this," I say before throwing my head in Cilan's chest. I snuggled into him as much as possible. He was so warm and cuddly.

"They promised, Nikki. They'll be found," he replies. I nod, sobbing into his chest.

"They also promised that twenty-two years ago, Cilan! They _promised_! They haven't even found a trace of them! How do you think I'll believe that they'll actually find them?! I'll just end up like all the other orphans. I'll end up confused!" He grasps me tighter and snuggles me into him even more if possible.

"They might've, but they haven't broken it. It's still a promise, babe. Don't give up on them quite yet," he whispers. I then snapped. I was losing it quick, and it scared both of us.

"My parents might be enjoying themselves! They might be living their life's without me happily! Have you ever thought of that?! Or maybe they hated me! I don't even remember them!" I snap, which causes Cilan to frown.

"Babe... How about we get your mind off of things and I will take you out tonight? It will relax you to know I'm with you," Cilan suggests. I take it in for awhile while he just studied my facial expressions.

"Cilan, my last family member just died... I'm devastated..." I whisper sadly. He smiles warmly once again and lets go of me.

"I know, but they have no proof your parents are dead yet," he replies. I gave him a dumb look.

"Thanks for comforting me." He wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, it's just maybe your grandma was right. Maybe your parents _were _killed." I grabbed his shirt colour angrily and pulled him closer to me.

"Are you saying my grandma was right?! She was never right! I searched for my parents since I was three! I have hope they'll find me! I can't believe you'd take sides with my dead grandma! How could you?!" He stares at me with confusion.

"I'm just saying, maybe you are overreacting. You have been searching for them the moment they disappeared but no trace of them came. You need to let it go, Nikki," he whispers soothingly. I frowned.

"I'll never give up on them, Cilan. I loved my parents, although I don't have any memory of them," I whisper. He looks at me almost desperately, trying to reason with me was hard, and I wasn't gonna let him win.

"Out of the year you have dated me, have I ever lied to you? Are you really thinking I'm trying to lie to you?" I didn't just feel hurt by his words, I felt confused. My world was breaking, and guess who was letting it? Me. I was allowing this to get to me. Everyone thought I was the strong short girl who hung out with her gangs all day and went from place to place with no hesitation. I actually had a heart, and I actually loved things. I loved Cilan, but my parents I would never give up on.

"Cilan, I love you, but this is serious. I don't want to hear your lectures or what you think about the situation. I just want your comfort. Can you give me that much?" I ask him. The world was spinning, and I felt the same fuzzy thing rubbing against my leg I felt a year ago out in that storm. Zorua morphed into what I remember my mother to look like. "That's what I believed what my mother looked like." Cilan looked at it and smiled.

"She looks nothing like you. And not only that, but she's tall. You have always been short," he states. I stare at him with my most wild eyes. I felt like it was that one night all over again. That one night that changed the way I felt about Cilan. That perfect, beautiful storm that changed everything I had. I was swept away in a fashion that I never knew possible. Cilan had hold of me that night, and I never knew he could. Memories flooded back to the first day we met. I remembered the battle we had, and his test, and the way he cared so much of everything I did. The way I felt about him was strong. Personally, I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with him.

"You're just jealous because I'm stronger than you," I say, my arms flying over my chest. He smirked and leaned forward.

"I wanna see proof," he whispers, his warm breath hitting my face. I leaned back and glared. Zorua jumped into my arms after morphing back into herself.

"I could go for some pizza right now. Let's go." I grab Cilan's hand and run to the other side of the room to grab the cold pizza that we always left in the fridge.

"Chili said the leftover pizza was for him," replies Cilan. I grabbed the pizza and smirked.

"It doesn't have his name on it, so therefore, it's all of ours!" I put my hands out and stick the pizza in my mouth. He grabs y hand again and smiles warmly.

"I meant it when I said we should go out tonight," he says, sticking a piece of pizza in the microwave.

"I know, but I'm just worried," I reply. Zorua jumps and grabs a piece of pizza for herself. Cilan stared at me with puppy-dog eyes. I frown before looking at the ground. I sigh.

"Oh for cryin' out loud," I whisper. "Fine! We can go out tonight! You're lucky I'm soft on you!" I grab four more pieces of pizza and eat two of them in one minute.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy tonight. You need to calm down, anyways. You've been having less pizza than usual and it's worrying me," he says before eating the pizza he took out of the microwave.

"I know, but I haven't been on my same eating schedule since my grandma died. She told me my parents were murdered when I was three even though the police said they disappeared! The woman ruined my life!" Cilan wraps his arms around me and laughs.

"I am just what makes your life worth living, right?"

_Hello! I finally finished the first chapter! It took ages! Anyways, I didn't realize how many pages this was! I'm finished and making the next chapter! Well, I'm not sure yet. I'm planning to make another story, but I have to hold back! I will take awhile. My partner said that she hated what I called her and Cress's shipping, but I'm keeping it that name if she likes it or not! Sorry Flamingruby123! PEACE OUT BROS!_


	2. Surprise!

_Hello! Next chapter! I'm so happy about it, also! But I'm just gonna start before I go into a whole convo about my whole thanksgiving trip! Oh, have a great thanksgiving by the way! My sister is being a creeper next to me, so I'm gonna get right to the story. I'm listening to "Come on get higher" by Matt Nathanson. Flamingruby123, listen to it. The song reminds me of Cilan so very much. _

I looked at the dress I was wearing. It was the same dress I wore to me and Cilan's first "date". In reality, we weren't really dating at the time, but I still called it a date even before that date happened. I was ready for tonight. Personally, I hated going out, especially if I had to wear fancy clothes. Cilan even knew that, but he always insisted. I was weak under his soft gaze. I was short, too. He always had me off guard, even to things I didn't want. He always got me pizza, and was always nice to me. He hated how I would sometimes go out and hang with my gangs. I stopped seeing my gang after one got in a fight with Cilan because he thought Cilan was taking me away from them against my own will. I was so mad then, and I yelled for a long time.

"You ready? I'm so happy for you!" squeals Ruby. I frown.

"It's only a date, Ruby. It's not like a it's the freakin' end of the world." I roll my eyes.

"He's trying to make you feel better. He's _so _romantic! Cress is also, but he's a little antisocial," replies Ruby with a face that said I was lucky. I sigh and looked at her.

"How do I look? Did I overdo it? I've never liked dressing up," I ask her. She squeals again and smiles.

"It looks stunning on you! You're beautiful! He'll love it!" I sigh again. I couldn't tell how this was gonna turn out, but I was soon gonna loose it.

"Thanks Ruby. Are you and Cress going? It could be a double date," I ask her. She shakes her head.

"Nope. It's just gonna be you and Cilan! You guys are going somewhere special! I heard Cilan and Cress talking about it and he was excited! He looks so hot in his clothes!" I blush at the mention of him.

"He's mine, bro. He's all mine," I reply, a sudden smirk taking my face.

"I know! But guess what he's wearing?" she asks. I look at the ceiling in question. She was looking at me and then looked at my shows. "You're wearing your hightops? Nikki! You are wearing heels!" She runs toward her drawer of clothes that she kept here. I grabbed my dress and twirled in it. I was nervous. Why was I nervous? It was just a date! I looked down and saw Zorua rubbing against my legs.

"Ruby's going too far! I love my hightops! Why do I have to look all fancy, anyways?" She then ran back in and pushed me back onto Cilan's bed. She set four sets of shoes down in front of me. A green pair grabbed my attention.

"Try shoes on while I do your hair!" I didn't like people touching my awesome hair, but Ruby was an exception, I guess. She was gonna do what she wanted, anyways. I grabbed the green pair that I though would match my plain green dress that I spent fifty bucks on about a year ago. Ruby fixed it up since then. I stuck the shoes on, and although they were uncomfortable, I looked nice with them. Ruby finished my hair ten minutes later and squeaked when she was done.

"You look amazing!" I got up and looked in the mirror. My bangs were tucked back and tied with a green silk bow. It was all perfect. The dress gracefully drooped to the ground silkily and showed my shoes slightly. I smile cockily. Cilan's gonna love it! "Let's go!" She grabs my hand and drags me toward the door gently. My hair was making her, and my lack of skill in heels. I kept tripping over my shoes! When I made it downstairs I tripped agin and landed in someone's arms. I looked up to Cilan smiling.

"I'm guessing you're ready to go?" he asks. I smirk.

"Do I have a choice?" I ask as a reply. He shook his head.

"You're coming with me if you like it or not," he whispers. Out of everything he was saying, I still heard _and _saw nervousness. He grabbed my hand and led me outside. I followed him toward a restaurant. I kept tripping, and he kept catching me. We almost looked like a drunk couple, and I didn't like that. I looked like a drinker, but I was actually against it. I thought it tasted disgusting! I would drink a lot only on New Years, which I thought was necessary. Ruby would always giggle at my drunk side. I would always sing about butterflies. And when the time came, I would yell out "PIZZA IS FREAKIN' AWESOME!" or "Why am I here?". I was always the one people would stare at. One time we went to a party and I got so drunk that this guy told me that I looked like a boat. Or maybe he said goat?Or maybe he said sheep? Or maybe jeep? Oh, I'm getting off topic!

"Are we there yet?" I ask him. He laughs and then looks at me. Cilan was never a full gentleman around me. I never liked him being _too _gentlemanly.

"No Nikki, we aren't there yet," he replies without turning to look at me. I sigh. We kept walking on until a bright light appeared.

"Let me guess-" Cilan then cut me off.

"We're here!" I face-palm. He motions me to follow him inside the fancy restaurant. I frowned at the people staring at me as I walked in. One guy winked at me while pointing me out to his bros. I got angry, but ignored it.

"Cilan, I don't like it here," I whisper to him. "I don't like the bar or the guys here." He wraps his arms around me protectively and winked at me.

"It's alright, babe. I love you, and all the guys I think know that. No one would challenge the city's gym leader," he says, trying to comfort me. I smile slightly and sunk into Cilan's chest.

"I love you with no doubt," I reply. He smiles and glares the the guy that winked at me. There was a flashy bar and a romantic area. Cilan brought me toward the romantic area and pulled a chair out for me. I smiled and let him push me in. He kissed my forehead before sitting down himself. I smiled and watched a waiter walk toward us.

"Hello, I am Rick and I'm your waiter. I will be serving you tonight," he introduces himself. I frown and got closer to Cilan. I was always a little frightened by men because of my childhood. When I had my parents my father was always a little self-centered. What I remembered of my parents were they fought a lot. My parents would fight and my mother would hide from my father, me in her arms. The night they disappeared was the worst fight ever. I always blamed my father for my fear of men. It finally came to who it really was. I thought my life was fake when my parents disappeared, but reality slapped me across the face when I was cold and alone in the forest.

"I'm Cilan." Cilan sticks his hand out for Rick to shake. I tried to hide my fear, but ever since Cilan came, I felt like I could only love Cilan, and only touch him. The only man I could accept. I didn't mind his brothers so much, but Ruby has asked about my separation toward my gang members. I always said the same old things. Cilan. He was everything to me. I stick my hand out, only for it to fall back down.

"I'm Nikki," I whisper. I felt insecure. Cilan could see that, and I knew he could by the soft look on his face. I told Cilan about my father, and my parents. Even though my father wanted to put me up for adoption, I still loved him. They were never really a couple if you ask me. The trauma of my childhood came to me when I started dating Cilan. He was the only one I felt truly safe with. He made me feel something I've never felt before. My life was always full of hatred, not one person I truly loved. Ruby was the only person I truly excepted. My grandma, my parents, my gang members. I never really fully loved them. I never knew love until the moment I met Cilan.

"Nice to meet you, too," he replies before passing a menu to me. Cilan puts his hand up when he passes him one.

"I'm gonna share with the lady," he says, flashing me a smile. I smiled back and set the menu down.

"Do I have a choice?" I ask with a smirk. He grabs my hands and smirks back.

"I don't know, do you?" I could feel the jealousy Rick felt, and it felt so awesome. Cilan leans forward. He was centimeters away from my lips, and his hot breath hit my face like fire.

"Are you gonna make me?" I ask, licking my lips. He smirks and cups my cheeks.

"I don't think I have to," he whispers. I pretend to gulp and look at him with a fake desperate look.

"Oh, I think you can certainly make that choice on your own," I say. He leans in and kisses me. It feels so good that I just enjoy it. The waiter was standing there with a look of annoyance. Cilan pulls away and lets go of my arms that he grabbed onto when we started kissing. The waiter stared at us and walked away. I sigh and stare at Cilan with an innocent look.

"Thanks Cilan. I don't know how to repay you." He shakes his head.

"No need. After tonight I think you''ll have repaid me enough," he replies and licks his lips. I blush and take a glance at the menu.

"I want steak," I say, already knowing what I wanted.

"You only glanced at the menu. Are you sure?" he asks. I gaze at his tie before snapping my head up.

"Even if I wanted something else, you hypnotized me with that kiss," I whisper. "I couldn't see straight." I was trying my best to find an excuse to kiss him again. I wanted to be wrapped in his arms and kissed.

"How do you think we could fix that?" he asks.

"I'm not sure. What do you suggest?" I ask him. He looks at me for a second with a questioning look. He also looked nervous. Cilan never looked nervous! He leans over the table and grabs my hands.

"I was gonna wait till after dinner to ask you this, but I realized I couldn't wait," he whispers, standing up and going down on his knees. I squeak at his actions. He took out a box and opens it. A shiny ring shown in the light. I felt confused. "Nikki, I loved you the moment Iris explained you to me. And I knew I was gonna do this after awhile. I've waited for the perfect moment and I found it to be now. Nikki, would you give me the honor and marry me?" I sat there, dumbfounded. His eyes were so wide and energetic.

"I..." was all I could get out before I jumped out of my seat and pulled Cilan off the ground and into my arms. "I don't think the question was necessary." I lift his head up and press my lips onto his. I felt safe at that very moment. I felt like I was home.

"I was nervous for nothing..." I hear him whisper. I was too busy hugging him and kissing him that I didn't realize that Cress, Chili, Ruby, and Iris have entered the room. I felt so happy, and it was like my world was just glued back together again. I could barely think and I think Cilan knew that. I felt a hand pat my back.

"Congrats bro." I knew it was Ruby. Who else would it be? I heard cheers around me, but the only thing I saw was him.

"I can't believe it! I've been waiting so long," I whisper. He sighs happily and wraps his arms around me.

"Me too. I knew you were the one the moment I saw you," he says and lifts me off the ground. He spins me around and laughs. I laugh along as he continues to spin me around. Cilan sets me down and places the ring on my index finger. I squeal and intertwine my fingers into his.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you, too Nikki."

_That was it! They're engaged! I can't believe that! Well, I wrote it, so... it wasn't really a shocker. I kinda expected it. They dated for only a year and they already knew they were the perfect couple! It's chill. PLEASE R&R!_


	3. Officer Tessa

_HI! I'm putting the new chapter up obviously! DERP DERP DERP DERP PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA _

I sat on the ground tiredly. I was exhausted. The room around me almost seemed like it was spinning. I just allowed myself to get drowned into it.

"You alright? You seem out of it," says a voice from the bathroom. I smiled.

"I'm fine, Cilan. I'm just tired. We partied till four in the morning," I replied. I hear him laugh.

"You insisted," he points out. I sigh.

"I know, but our engagement is something to celebrate," I claim. He laughs again and comes out of the bathroom.

"Whatever you say, Nikki. Chili bought the bed but has to build it first. It won't be done for some time, so you'll have to find a place to sleep till then," Cilan says. I look at him and smirk tiredly. "I wouldn't mind if you slept in here, though." I get up off of the floor and flop on his bed.

"Yeah, I could," I reply, motioning him to come toward me. He sighs.

"Cress and Ruby said we couldn't sleep together till we're married, Nikki. You know that!" I sigh and lay my back on the bed.

"That's not fair! Why do we have to sleep in separate beds! We're engaged!" I yell. He laughs and pats my head.

"You're funny, Nikki. You know why," he replies, sitting next to me. I turn away from him and sigh again.

"But Cilan!" I whine. He laughs and tickles my stomach, causing me to laugh. "Stop it!" He continues to tickle me and I continue to laugh.

"Here, you can sleep on my bed tonight and I'll be happy to sleep on the floor." I kiss him and smirk.

"It was bound to happen, Cilan." I jump off the bed and skip around the room. He laughs and skips with me. I grab hold of his hand when he was passing me and we skipped together.

"We will be so happy together," I whisper into his ear as he shivers. I skip around the room once again because I wanted to. Cilan skipped along with me happily. I felt arms around my waist as I was picked up and off the ground. "CILAN?!" I yell. He just laughs as he carries me downstairs toward the kitchen. I flail my legs around. I sigh and stopped struggling. "Fine then, carry me. I'm too lazy to do it myself, anyways."

"That's not true! You just want him to carry you!" I hear Chili yell from the other room. I sigh.

"SHUT UP CHILI!" Cilan puts me down but keeps ahold of me. "Cilan, let me go! I'm gonna kill him!" Cilan placed his hand on my mouth.

"You just don't want to admit it, darling," he says. I give him a look of disagreement before going toward the fridge.

"Shut up," I whisper. He puts his arms around my shoulders as I grab pizza out of the fridge. I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Oh for cryin' out loud," I whisper to myself. He kissed the top of my head and I felt like he won. He giggle a little and he felt so much like a winner. He felt cocky, which is _so _my job.

"Stop smiling like an idiot, Cilan," I say through gritted teeth. He laughs and turns me around to kiss me. I then hear the restaurant door open and I heard Chili gasp. I zipped around, Cilan by my side. I hear rushed footsteps before a gasping Chili comes into view.

"What'd she do?!" he yells, pointing at me. I pull my head back and look at him with an angry look.

"I didn't _do _anything! Why do you think I did anything?!" I snap. He catches his breath before answering.

"Nikki, police are at the door asking for you!" I pull back and my back hits Cilan's front. I gasp.

"No! I didn't do anything! They must be mistaken!" I reply. I zip around and attempt a run for it, but the moment I tried arms wrapped around me.

"Nikki you have to talk to them. Reason with them. I'll come with you," Cilan whispers comfortingly. I flail my feet around, but Cilan just carries me to the door. He sets me down and about thirty policemen stood at the door. A policeman I knew from Kanto, Officer Tessa, stood in front of me with a gun very visible in her hand. She looked at me with almost a sad look, but it was more of pity.

"Tessa! What are you doing here?!" I ask curiously. She stands straighter and puts her gun away.

"Nikki, I don't know how to tell you this but... We found your parents."

_I'm so mean to end it there! Anyways, next chapter is gonna be epic! They are so happy, and Nikki is thrilled, but not so thrilled when she hears what her father has to say. _


	4. The News

_HI! THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE EPIC!_

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I yell. Cilan grabs me again and holds me tightly. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" Tessa just smiles happily and pats my head.

"Nikki, they're back at your house. They are waiting for you there," she replies. I stand there, dead shocked.

"BACK AT THE HOUSE?! THAT'S WAY BACK IN KANTO!" I yell angrily. "WE'RE IN UNOVA!" Tessa stares at Cilan as he picks me off the ground before I go into a rage. "Cilan! Let me go! LET ME GO!" I scream. He turns me around in his arms and kissed me. I melted into it and kissed him back. I smiled and parted from him.

"We can travel to Kanto. I traveled with Iris all the time when I was fourteen," he says. I smile warmly at him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my small body and hugged back.

"Really? I miss my parents so much..." I whisper. He nods.

"We could tell," he replies with a smirk. I slap his arm and giggle.

"Shut up," I mumble. He laughs and grabs my hand after setting me down.

"Officer Tessa, we'll be on our way," Cilan claims as we head out the door when Tessa moves out of the way. We started running out of excitement, which got me tired.

"...Cilan...?" He looks behind him to look at me. I give him my puppy-dog eyes and he gives in quickly.

"Fine! Get on my back!" he yells. I laugh and jump onto his back. He pulls me up more with his hands. I smile as he starts running again. I kiss the top of his head and giggle as he trips slightly over a rock that I threw on the ground. He starts running faster and I got anxious when we stopped to rest for the night.

"I only brought one sleeping bag," I hear Cilan whisper to himself. I felt annoyance run through me.

"We could share, Cilan! It's no prob!" I yell and grab the sleeping bag he was setting up. "Cress nor Ruby is here!" He frowns. He leans over and whispers in my ear.

"They might be stalking us." I laugh loudly and look at him with a dumb look.

"You're hilarious! That won't happen! That's so stupid! You're an idiot! Let's get to bed!" He nods, not wanting to argue, and gets into the sleeping bag. I smirk as I climb in myself. He wraps his warm arms around me and we both sighed lovingly. His breathing became soft and delicate, but mine never did. That whole night I was too anxious to even shut my eyes. I don't now how Cilan did it, but it was hard! I just thought to myself. Will my parents know who I am when I see them? Will they accept my lifestyle? Will they go to me and Cilan's wedding? Most importantly, will they accept Cilan? Do they still fight? What happened? Why'd they leave me?

"I know you're awake, Nikki," whispers Cilan. I turn around and stared at him. He was still asleep, and by the look on his face he was slightly crying. "Wake up Nikki!" he yells. I look at him curiously. What is he dreaming about?

"Cilan?" I whisper in his ear softly. He was sweating and he held a scared look on his face.

"NIKKI! NO!" He yells desperately. I felt even more confused. His hands flew out and landed on my stomach. "NO!" I just sit there, him keeping his tight grip on me. "I love you..." he whispers. His hands went higher and higher, and my eyes went wide. He was asleep, I could tell. He was having an intense nightmare. And it was about me. I felt insecure, but ignored the feeling. I attempt to climb out of the sleeping bag, but once again, his hand flew out and grabbed me. His hands grasped on my butt, and I felt uncomfortable. He pulled me closer and snuggled me to death. That's what I thought of it. He was doing it when he was asleep, and he was having a nightmare. I'll just let it go and wake him up, as much as I enjoyed his snuggling. He pulled me closer and brought his lips to my stomach. I squealed and tried to push him off. He pulled my shirt up slightly and kissed it bare. He wrapped his arms around my thighs and kissed it deeper. I squeak in shock. He... HE'S KISSING MY STOMACH AS THOUGH IT'S MY OWN FACE!

"I thought I was gonna loose you," he whispers lovingly.

"Come on Cilan, wake up! I'm fine!" I yell. He moves slightly, but doesn't wake up. I sigh. What a shame, I guess I had to be snuggled by him all night. His whole body then moved and he let go of me. I looked up, shocked by the fast movement. He was gasping, and he was awake. "You're awake! What nice timing," I say sarcastically. He looks at me and then engulfs me in the biggest hug I've ever been a part of. I smirk.

"Nikki! You wouldn't believe what I had a nightmare about!" he yells loudly. I stare at him dumbly.

"Yeah, I heard you," I snap. He stares at me with a confused look.

"What are you-" I cut him off.

"Oh for cryin' out loud Cilan! I heard you scream my name in your sleep! You screamed things in your sleep Cilan! Do you know how creepy that is?!" I yell angrily. He stares at me, dumbfounded. I felt furious. He didn't understand! It's very creepy! And sketchy!

"But it was for a reason!" he defended himself. This is the first time he didn't come right over and kissed me to stop the fight.

"In your dream it was a reason! Cilan! You are a connoisseur! You don't scream people's names in your sleep! That's just not right!" I snap. I didn't know why I was so angry, but it just came. Maybe it was the pressure of my parents coming back or maybe it was something else. For some reason, something in me wanted to fight this battle without him getting to me. I think the way he grabbed me was a huge part of it.

"Yes, but it's different when it's you! You have to calm down!" I felt like something had control over me. I felt like something had me hostage, and it wasn't gonna leave until its job was done.

"And how is it different?!" Everything became dead silent. Everything around us stopped moving and the voices that was once heard were gone. Our screams subsided, and he just looked at me.

"It's very different, Nikki. I love you, and I couldn't live without you," he whispers. I don't think so! He wasn't getting off the hook that easily!

"You can't use that as an excuse anymore! I'm not letting you get off the hook like that!" I yell. He grabs my arms and keeps me still so I wouldn't do anything rash. I struggled, but just let him hold me after awhile.

"Nikki! Listen!" I stop him right there. I jump up and pushed his hands off of me. He jumps up next to me and grabs my wrists.

"No! You have no idea what you did! You grabbed my butt!" I yell, furious. He stands there with a worried face.

"No! I would never do that!" he defended innocently. I pulled away from his grip and glared at him. "Nikki! I was asleep! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Pft, if you grabbed my butt in your sleep, then I want to know what you dreamed about!" I demand. He stood there, not moving. He grabbed one of my wrists and put a hand on my lower back. My body flew toward him so fast I gasped at the impact. I felt his lips on mine, and everything almost made me dizzy. I tried pushing him off, but to no avail. He then parted from me, the grip still existing.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THAT!" I scream out. He stares at me, confused. "You touched my stomach, too. You went higher and higher! I thought you said you liked our relationship the way it was!" I snap. He frowned. "YOU ALSO MADE-OUT WITH MY STOMACH WHILE GRABBING MY THIGHS IN A WEIRD WAY!" I was so angry.

"I do, that's why I asked you to marry me. I'm giving my whole life away to marry you, Nikki," he whispers. I stopped. What have I done? I'm yelling at my fiance! I love him! "If you wanted to go farther I think you'd tell me." I sigh happily.

"Cilan, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" I reply sadly. He smiles warmly and takes my hand.

"It's okay, darling. Just remember that I'll always love you," he whispers smoothly into my ear. I shiver and stare up at him with innocent eyes.

"I love you, too Cilan. It only took me one day after I met you before I realized," I reply. "My parents will love you." He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me again. This time I didn't pull away, but melted into his soft body. I changed my mind about him. I wanted him to be all mine. We then parted and he smiled at me before laughing.

"I think I thought your stomach was your face," he laughs. I smirk.

"I never said I didn't enjoy it," I teased. He gave me a twirk of the lips and laughed almost silently. I grabbed his shirt and laughed as I lifted it up slightly to poke his stomach. "I think I should have a turn." He just froze up and didn't move. I started rubbing his stomach, which I knew bothered him. I was waiting for him to stop me, but it never came. "What is your problem?!" His gaze was never looking my way, it was looking behind me. I followed his gaze toward behind me and found a tall figure standing there and watching us.(A/N: SLENDERMAN!) He squeaked and flew behind Cilan as quickly as I am when I see pizza. He stood in front of me protectively.

"Come out! We see you!" yells Cilan. I wrapped my shaky arms around Cilan's waist and froze when I heard my name being said.

"Is that Nikki?" I almost choked on hearing the guy say my name.

"What do you want?!" says Cilan calmly. The guy walks over to me and grabs my hand. Cilan flings his body over to the side and pushed the guy away.

"Excuse me? She's my daughter!" yells the voice angrily at Cilan. I then tripped over my own shoes and fell onto Cilan's back. He looks at me, first seeing if I was okay, then he was evaluating the similarity of me and my father. I knew it was him. It looked similar to what he looked like twenty-two years ago.

"Dad?" I couldn't tell what I should feel. "Is it really you?" He nods and brings me in for a hug. He pulls away and smiles at me.

"Can we talk? Man to daughter?" my father asks. I nod.

"Sure." I look over to Cilan for approval. He nods and pushes me toward my father slightly. I giggle and let my dad drag me toward a private area. He stops and stares at me with a kind of wild eye.

"What is it dad?" He stares at me, but he was gonna say something I didn't like, it was a hunch.

"Nikki, who was that?" he asks. I smile just at the thought of him.

"He's my fiance," I reply. He stares at me almost unbelievably.

"Your fiance? He's your fiance? What were you guys just doing?" I gulp. Would he be angry at Cilan if I told him the truth.

"He's my fiance! I can do whatever I want with him!" I reply. My father steps forward and grabs my arms.

"Nikki, I don't like him," my father points out. I felt confused. Cilan doesn't have haters! He's so gentlemanly! "It's not just that, I don't want you to marry him." I stood taller and stared at him.

"Dad! You can't tell me what to do! I'm twenty-five!" I reply in anger. "I love him!" My dad glares in Cilan's direction.

"But to me Nicolas," he starts. I froze right when he said the name. Memories came flooding back. He thought I was a boy when I was born, and he named me Nicolas. "you're still three." I almost felt scared.

"No! I'm twenty-five! I'm way over three!" I reply angrily, my voice cracking. He smirks.

"You're coming home with me, Nicolas," he snaps. I gulp. The problem is, I had nothing to say to go against him. I gulp.

"I'm getting married to a gentleman. Cilan _will _take care of me," I say, defending Cilan. He looks at me with an angry look.

"I forbid you to see him. You live under my roof, it's my rules!" my father replies angrily as he smirks slightly. I sigh.

"I hate you, dad," I whisper. I then saw his hand swing at me and it hit my face. I screamed in pain and doubled over. I see where I got my strength from. I don't get hurt often, I just don't. I hear loud footsteps behind me and I immediately knew it was Cilan.

"What's going on here?" he asks. I jump up and hug him. My father grabs me and pulls me away from him.

"I forbid you to seeing him!" he snaps. I felt tears come to my eyes from the thought of not seeing him.

"I love him! You can't take me away from him!" I yell. He grabs my colour and lifts me off the ground.

"You should just stop arguing with me," he points out. I frown. I couldn't break me and Cilan's marriage like he wanted me to do! I couldn't do that! I needed him!

"No! I won't! You can't tell me what to do! I'm twenty-five! I'm marrying him if you like it or not!" I push my dad off and grab Cilan. Cilan wraps his arms around me and kisses my head, but then he let me go.

"Nikki," he whispers. "I can't come in between you and your family." I felt tears flow down my face like a river.

"But Cilan!" I whine. He hugs me and smiles, but I knew he was about to cry. He winks when my dad looks away. It was a sign he wanted to meet again. He wanted to meet here, and he would save me from the prison my dad will take me to. My dad grabs my arm and starts dragging me toward the direction of the house. I struggle, but soon give up. "Dad! Let go!" I got my strength from him, and I could tell. He continues to drag me. I could still feel the burn in my cheek when he slapped me. I also felt the tingling in my body from when Cilan last touched me. I started crying on the way home. Why did he have to take me away from him?! Why?! I needed Cilan! I'd rather have Cilan than my stupid dad! "Let go dad! I can take care of myself!" He turns around nd glares at me. I so acted like him. "Mom would agree with me!" That was the worst thing to sayat the moment. He slaps me across the face again and dragged me along.

"I love you, Cilan."

_That's that! I guess I didn't realize how long this was! I needed to fit her father in, so I did. Anyways(I say anyways a lot, if you haven't noticed), the next chapter is gonna have some violence in it and blah, blah, blah. You know how it goes! _


	5. Father

_Hi again! My gosh, guess what time it is? Evaluating Time!_

_Ruby: I hate you._

_Nikki: You're just jealous!_

_Ruby: DERP_

_Nikki: She was kidding!_

I didn't hear a reply to my yell, so I gave up trying to fight my father. I hated him! How could he do this?! I saw an old, abandoned-looking house, which I guess is where my house was.

"Uh... Is this where I'm gonna live for the rest of my life?" I ask sarcastically. He glares at me and just drags me inside. I sigh. I hear rushed footsteps and my mother comes into the room. I saw her run over to me and hug me. I gasp as she embraced me. It wasn't as warm as Cilan's hugs. It couldn't even compare. He was there for me more then my parents have been. I pushed her away and spit on the floor. I wanted to make the worst impression so they would change their minds on keeping me here. This small town was called Lavender Town. I sigh once again as my dad punches my back. I didn't care how badly he hurt me, I wasn't gonna let him or mother get to me in any way. If he abused me, then fine. He wasn't gonna get to me, I won't let him. I was prepared for them to be like this, or fight a lot. I just couldn't believe how abusive my father became. I lift the bag off of my shoulders and pull out a beer bottle. If he didn't like this, or my abusive ways when I was drunk, he was sure to let me go. I felt like I had to get drunk, to numb the pain of being away from Cilan. I can't even go to work! Cilan hired me at his restaurant! I sigh and look around before opening the bottle and chugging some beer.

"You're a drinker?" asks my father. I look at him with an almost invisible smirk. He was falling for it.

"Yeah, I would call it more of an obsession," I reply, chugging more down. He laughs.

"One thing we have in common!" I mentally face-palm. How could I not have seen it?! I smelled it on his breath! When I finished the bottle I threw it to the ground and it smashed into a million pieces. My mother kneeled down, probably used to doing this, and picked the pieces up with bare hands. I burped loudly and looked at my parents.

"Where have y'all been for twenty-two years?" I ask, my voice sounding deeper than it really was. I made it like that to scare them.

"We..." Father stopped talking in the middle of his sentence and looked at Mother. "You really want to know the truth?" I nod.

"I wouldn't be asking! I want a reason!" I yell in my guy voice. He looks at me before giving a smirk.

"We left you behind! We _left _you, Nicolas," he whispers. I move back quickly as he stepped closer. I was angry. So they did leave me! They abandoned me!

"I'm your daughter! How could you?!" My father leaned forward and punched me in the stomach, causing me to double over. The pain flooded through me and nothing could be worse. I grasped my stomach and groaned in pain. Mother got up and walked out of the room.

"I thought you knew me, Nicolas. I thought you understood who was in charge my little toddler." I moved quickly away from him before he punched me again. Confidence then ran through me as I jumped back up.

"And I thought you knew who you were talking to!" I snap back. He looked shocked to hear this, but he recovered quickly. If I couldn't be with Cilan, then I'd rather feel pain and die. I'd rather die than be without Cilan. I love him. I ran passed him and ran out the door. I ran as fast as I can so I can get to the forest where I knew Cilan was waiting. When I stopped to catch my breath, a hand grabbed my shoulder and a sharp pain went through my back. I screamed out in pain and flailed my arms around to hit Father. That didn't stop him from beating me up even more. I finally punched him square in the jaw, and he gasped in shock at my actions.

"Do you seriously think I'd let you do that? That's a fail! You don't even know me if you think that I wouldn't defend myself!" I snap. He smirks as he starts throwing punches, which I dodge easily. "The question is, are you better than me, or worse?" I jump up and do a ninja kick on Father's face. He doubles over, but jumps right back up when I started running even more. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me back roughly. I hear more footsteps as Mother comes into the scene.

"Finally!" yells Father. Mother passes him something made out of metal, I can hear and slightly see it. Father then pushed me to the ground and pinned my there, my back facing up.

"Dad?!" I yell angrily, ready to just get up and beat him up. Dizziness was taking over my head because of his punches, but I didn't let it get to me. I felt cold, metal go around my wrists, and I realize it's handcuffs. "What are you trying to attempt!" I tried struggling, but like usual, he was too strong, hence I get my strength from him.

"You've been a bad girl," he whispers. The handcuffs lock and he drags me toward the house again. I was wearing short sleeves, and my arm was most likely bruising. When my body went over a bump and I felt hard wood floor under me, I knew I was back in the house. I opened my eyes, thinking he stopped. He didn't. He was probably far from it. He wasn't done with what he was planning. I took in the stairs that we were heading towards. He was gonna drag me up the stairs! He started dragging me up the stairs, not even hesitating to. I scream in pain, but only to be rewarded by a kick in the face. My face had blood all over it, and he wasn't even sorry for it. He probably didn't even think about saying sorry. He probably didn't even care. I felt air under me, no ground was felt. A hard surface slammed against my side. He just threw me... On the floor...

"What are you doing?!" I yell angrily.

"You never give up, it's almost boring," he replies. I give him my best glare as he ties me to the side of a bed, which I think was my own.

"Boring?! Do you expect me to give up or something?!" He kicks me one last time before leaving the room with no regret at all. I heard yelling downstairs before it became quiet. My dad was an alcoholic, and he hates me. I looked to the side and there was no food, and no water. He wanted me to die probably. But he forgot about a little something that is in my pocket! I reach into my pocket by moving in an painful way, but it was worth it. At least I thought. When I reached into my pocket, there was nothing there. No! It dropped when he dragged me! What will I do? I sit there, silent. I didn't want him to know I was hear, even if he was the one who placed me here. I then found my phone, which was on the floor on the other side of the room. I sigh, Right in front of the door! I noticed it was stepped on and crushed. Father. Memories flooded back to me, and they were of Cilan. I loved him so much, and now I was gonna die before we could get married. I never told him how much I loved him, which he did every day. A tear goes down my cheek, and I start to cry.

"Stupid Father..." I mumble.

"I HEARD THAT!" I gulp. The feeling of being closed in was what I felt. I also felt scared and isolated. How will this end?

_I'm so evil, making myself get beat up like that... I didn't want to make myself a Mary-Sue, so I made changes. Nikki finally knows what being scared is, and how it is to have her father back... If that was a good thing. Will Cilan save her? I'm still deciding, but I think that'd be way too dramatic. So I might mix it up a little. _


	6. The Savior

_I'm so evil, making myself get beat up like that... I didn't want to make myself a Mary-Sue, so I made changes. Nikki finally knows what being scared is, and how it is to have her father back... If that was a good thing. Will Cilan save her? I'm still deciding, but I think that'd be way too dramatic. So I might mix it up a little. _

It's been a couple weeks since I was held hostage by my very own father, which doesn't feed me or give me water. I managed to find beer bottles with beer in it, but only a little bit was left in all of them. That's how I am surviving. I feel so weak, and so hurt. I'm almost unable to move. The only time I can leave this room was when I had to work. I never got food and never got water.

I was tied here for the time being, but it didn't matter how badly I begged or tried. I told Him I'd rather die than have this happen to me, but he would smirk and say "That takes the fun out of this.". I was angry, but what was I gonna do? The door slammed open and Father came rushing in angrily. I heard him cuss under his breath, and I felt scared. He could kill me when he wanted to, and whatever he decided, was my true fate. He grabbed a machete and sliced the rope that kept me attached to my bed. He grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me downstairs, causing me to scream. He kicks me in the face and yells words that I forgot even existed. When we were downstairs he locked the doors and then unlocked my shackles. He took the handcuffs and smirked.

"You'll clean all the floors and clean the laundry barehanded in the sink. You'll dry them by hanging them in on yourself. Good luck, darling," he whispers the last part in my ear. I started with the floors, and I felt more free than the last time, which I had to clean all the furniture with my own tongue and clothes. It was gross! The furniture was extremely dirty! It looked like they weren't cleaned in eons! I was done with this crap that I got from Father! If I escaped, maybe he will kill me. I was thinner than thin, and I had barely any clothes left. I still wore the clothes I wore a couple weeks ago. They've been ripped and torn easily. My hunger disappeared days ago. I looked at the door that was standing there, mocking me. I gulp. Did I really want to die now? I nod to myself. Of course I did, and I might even escape before he could. I grabbed a fistful of clothes and zipped for the door. I could use the clothes later. I had a knife in my hand, ready to picklock the door. After I picklock the door, I ran outside, causing Father to run after me. Damn. He had me, I already knew. I almost knew that he was gonna catch me. Again. Air went through my hair and I didn't mind it. It felt good, and I haven't felt like this for awhile.

I kept the clothes in my hand as though if I let go it was life-threatening. A hand was placed on my arm and I was pulled back roughly. I squeaked and didn't fight against it, but let it happen. I couldn't get passed Father.

"LET HER GO!" yelled a visibly feminine voice. I was hostage in Father's arms, no escape was permitted. My father glared at whoever it was that their voice I recognized very much. Realization came to me then that it was Ruby, ready to kill if she had to as I did for her. Father turned me around and faced me toward her, my back to him.

"You come any closer and I'll shoot!" I felt a cold metal land on my head softly. I knew what it was, it was the pistol he left in his pocket if I escaped. I knew he wouldn't shoot me, he wouldn't dare. Everything came as a blur as I heard shuffling and Father's grip release on me. I screamed out as I felt a fist come contact with my side. The blurs became more seeable, and I noticed that Ruby was standing in front of me protectively and Father stood with the gun pointed toward her.

"Give her back to me! Now!" he demanded. I moan and look around. She came alone?

"Bite me!" she snaps. I gulp. She was scared, she feared the weapon that lie in his hands. She was damn good at not showing it.

"You challenging me? I'm the one with the gun here," he replies cockily. I take after him with the soul and what I care about. Nothing. He didn't care if my mom died. He'd probably celebrate!

"Doesn't mean you'll accurately shoot me, just means you have a weapon," she replies, sassing him. I stood up shakily and stared at Ruby as she let me lean against her.

I lean over and whisper into her ear, "Thank you."

"You leave me no choice!" A loud echoing boom sounded through the place, making me act quickly. I jump up almost dramatically in front of Ruby, shielding her from any harm. A sharp pain went through my leg, causing me to fall to the ground instantly because of my lack of balance and uneasy breathing. My back slammed into the ground. The pain rushed through me, causing all of my other injuries to hurt along with it. I gave a shriek, but I felt like no one could hear me.

"THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY!' a voice yells from behind me. All the pain vanished, this one person straight onto my mind once again like it usually is. Father grunted angrily and glared at Cilan.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her!" he yelled angrily. Cilan's arms were placed around me and he lifted me up.

"I said I wouldn't become in between the mistress and her family. You aren't her family, you're a beast!" Cilan snaps. I lean against him, slowly falling back onto the ground. Cilan gets in front of the shocked Ruby protectively and whispered something to her before coming over and hugging me into her. "I'm ready to fight... For her!" Cilan wasn't a fighter, and was more of a pacifist. He wasn't ashamed of it, either. Until now, at least. He didn't want to fight, but it seemed like he had to, he forced himself to. Man crashes into man as the battle begins. Cilan's cried are heard immediately, and I wasn't gonna hear it. I get off of the ground shakily, holding my leg painfully.

"Cilan..." I whisper. Ruby has already wrapped bandage around the damaged area, but it still hurt! I limped toward the fight as fast as I could, and when I made it there, the pain almost disappeared seeing the sight of Cilan. He was bruised like I was, just not as bad. He was coughing up blood! I knew he couldn't face Father, which was a threat to our life's. I pushed my father away and glared at him, my limping visible. He growled angrily.

"I thought my sweet daughter would be dead," he whispers. I felt the need to stand taller and glare even harder at him. He grasped my neck in his hands and lifted me up into the air. I used my smart senses before I stopped breathing and kicked him. He gasped, dropping me immediately. I start throwing punches at him, which were weaker than usual. He gives some blocks and starts punching me when I was caught off guard. His last blow was in the lip, causing my lips to bleed and get all puffy. That's when he was caught off guard, thinking he had won. I nodded my head with passion as I grabbed the gun he had in his pocket. He gasps and glares at me. I point it at him and glare back.

"First, you fuck with my husband, Second, you fuck with my friend. Third, you tried killing us all. You failed, Father! I HATE YOU!" I point the gun tip straight for his head this time, and loaded it.

"Any last words, Father? Not like anyone wants to hear it or anything," I say.

"Why would you do this?" He's acting innocent. I hated him so much!

"Dad! You've abused me for three weeks straight! No food, no water! Just the old beer bottles you left behind!" I point out. He doesn't say any other word. He was willing to die, and he was acting innocent all the while. What a- The gun goes off and my father screams in agony as he falls to the ground, balling in pain. I fall to the ground next to Cilan. If we didn't get help soon, we were gonna die. At least I was.

"Ruby! Cress was busy, so I came to-!" the yelling voice stopped. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ruby lets go of my hand and walks over to the voice. I couldn't identify the voice at the moment, too dizzy to even suggest it.

"We have to get them back! NOW!" she yells. My vision blurred slightly, every second getting more blurrier. I heard whispering and people saying smart things that I couldn't identify. A pair of arms picked me up bridal-style and started running with me in their arms. It hurt, but I didn't protest. I looked up to the face of a worried Chili.

"What are we gonna tell the police? Or Cress?" he asks. Ruby doesn't reply, but just keeps running. I groan in pain.

"It would be much better if we just head straight back to the restaurant and fix her there! The more they're separated, the more scared she feels!" yells Ruby over the wind. I feel Chili nod and he just continues to run. I grab hold of his shirt and stuff it into my mouth so I don't scream out. He looks down for a moment to look at me, but lets it go with no hesitation. It felt like forever, but I felt them run into a clearing that was called Striaton City. It's probably been hours till we got there, but I was fine. Cilan was breathing heavily, trying to keep his posture. He was leaning against Ruby, her giving him some support, although making her angry at the same time. She didn't make it visible, though.

"They need to get to the gym! Nikki is losing consciousness!" I couldn't tell who yelled it, but they were right. My eyes were closing fast, and I couldn't feel anything, like I was falling. I knew I wasn't, and can only trust Chili at this very moment to saving my life in an unlikely time. Although annoying, he was the one who saved all of us, and if it wasn't for him, I'd be dead before paramedics got there. It was Chili's fault for my life continuing, and I couldn't thank him more. If I don't survive this, then I know for a fact Cilan will. I couldn't be more thankful of Chili at this very moment. The cloth that was in my mouth fell out, and I couldn't move.

"Nikki! Stay awake!" yelled a panicked voice. Again, I couldn't point out who it was. I felt a piercing pain in my leg once again, and I screamed. It was the loudest scream I have gave in this one day.

"You have to stay awake! If you fall asleep you won't make it!" My eyes fly open at the voice, and they stayed open. That voice might have just saved my life, because I looked over and saw Cilan next to Chili. I hand reached out and touched my tear-filled face. I smiled weakly, barely able to, and my eyes started shutting slowly once again. I feel a rush of air, the movement stopped, the talking around us stopped.

"What's wrong?" asks a soft, calm voice. It wasn't Cilan, nor Chili, it definitely wasn't Ruby. It was a guy voice, soft and low. A little pitch was in the voice, and I knew then who it was. The one that will nurse me back to health. It was about time I made it here.

"She's hurt! You need to help her!" replies, as I think, Ruby. "You _can _help her, right?"

"Of course I can, darling." I was a little shocked to hear him call her darling, they didn't like acting romantic in public. I feel another pair of arms under my body as I was lifted off of Chili's and lied out on a bed of some sort. The arm's were Cress's, and he was about to help me as best he could. If he failed, my life would end, and both Ruby and Cilan would go through a depressed state of violent wrecks. Ruby would go crazy if I were to die, me being the one who saved her throughout the years when she couldn't save herself. She wouldn't be able to look at herself knowing that she has failed to save me once, out of all the times I have saved her and succeeded. Cilan would go under depression even if I survived. Until I was healthy again, he would blame himself till I could tell him he was wrong. He would claim that it was _him _who I attempted to escape for, and that I risked my life to save him, bringing me to the conclusion that he could possibly go suicide if Cress were to fail. I would go suicide in a flash if Cilan died because of me. I would go under depression if Ruby were to die, also. Therefore, I wanted to live to protect both of them, to prove my loyalty in their life's.

"What can you do to help her?" asks... I don't actually know. I was losing my consciousness fast, and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I motioned for Cilan to come closer. He followed orders as he leans closer.

"Cilan..." I start, my voice cracking horribly.

"Nikki? What is it?" I grab his colour weakly and bring him even closer.

"If I... If I don't make it..." I stopped for a moment, my vision blurring. "You... You will live... Live on and... Marry someone else..." He grabs my hands, but by the look on his face, no matter what I said, he wasn't moving on from me.

"Okay, Nikki. I... I will," he replies in a soft whisper. I close my eyes suddenly, and get lost in the blackness of my brain.

_Did anyone else either squeal or cry at the last part? Poor Nikki... She's only 25 and believes she's on her last minutes of life. What would you do if you knew you were gonna die? I would... Erm... Never mind! _


	7. Aftermath

_Okay, I'm sorry, but one of the chapters before had a mixup, and I might've reposted the same author note twice. I apologize! Anyways(back to mah word again...), there is gonna be another OC, and his name you'll figure out either in this chapter or the next. EXTREMELY VISIBLE FLIPBANGSHIPPING! Flamingruby123, this is gonna be chill... I'm such a tease..._

"NIKKI!" a voice cried. An ache was in my head, and my body hurt all over. A hand was softly placed on mine, and a voice was whispering soothing things into my ear. I opened my eyes in a flash, but closed them again in shock.

"Wha... What are you doing here?" I ask weakly, trying to stay conscious. A guy a little taller than me sat at the foot of the bed I was lying on. He had a stubbly mustache and a goatee. He had spiky orange hair, despite him having black facial hair, and was wearing baggy clothes like a usually did. He had a headband wrapped around his forehead twice, and glasses along with it. I almost forgot him over the years, seeing that he had a gang now.

"Nikki! I didn't think you'd wake up!" he replies. I mentally face-palm. He was my cousin, and my last family member that I forgot about after he tried impressing me all those years ago when he was a dork. I taut him the gangster ways and how to defend himself.

"Where's Cilan?" I ask. He motions to the other side of me at the familiar green-haired connoisseur that caught my attention a year back. I jumped upright, almost regretting it because of the pain that ran through me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, making him gasp and look up in confusion as I pulled my fiance in for a passionate kiss. He doesn't protest and lets me do so. He smiles during the kiss, me smiling along. I still felt weak, probably because of blood loss, but continued to kiss him. We parted at the same time, causing us to grin at each other. I lie back down, pain going through my leg.

"Yo! You really got somethin' on him, do ya'?" asks my cousin. Cilan looks at him then back to me.

"Of course she does! We're engaged!" Cilan says happily. My cousin stares at him in disbelief.

"Nikki! Him?! What?! You always said you'd marry Jake!" he replies. I gulp. I look at Cilan and rub the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Well..." I whisper in shame. I did say that, but that was years ago. "I was young, okay?!"

"Ain't he a little...?" he starts, but stops, staring at me.

"Fancy?" I guess. His eyes widened in realization and he patted my back. I wince, causing Cilan to glare at my cousin.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" asks Cilan politely. I never mentioned my cousin to Cilan because personally, I thought he had himself killed years ago when he was thrown into jail for robbing the Nimbasa City Gym for the tenth time and finally got caught. I thought he was dead, so it was shocking to see him here.

"I'm Dylan, Nikki's cousin and bro," he replies.

"..." I was speechless. "You aren'y my bro..." Cilan sits on the bed next to me and strokes my head lovingly. He leans down and kisses the top of my head, surprising me. Dylan snickers and stares at Cilan wrapping his arms around me.

"I thought you were one to beat people up and rob places, not suck tongues with him." Dylan points towards Cilan, I guess trying to prove a point of some kind. I push Cilan away gently and punch Dylan in the face.

"I wanted to marry a gentleman, not a guy who will treat me like crap!" I defend Cilan like a boss. I intertwined my fingers in his and brought him closer to me as much as I can. I sat back up, looking at my leg when pain went through me. I flopped back down and looked at Cilan lovingly. I then looked next to the bed I was in and saw a wheelchair. That was for me because I couldn't walk.

"Anyways, I'm perfect for her. She got shot to save our love from dying in thin air from her parents," Cilan whispers lovingly, kissing my cheek. I smiled and saw Dylan's eyes wander.

"Yeah, I did." I looked down at my injury and then at Cilan. "I love you." Dylan groans and face-palms.

"You are more romantic than I thought! I never would've thought you would risk your life for someone else's! That's amazing!" my cousin laughs at his own amusement.

"It's not funny! And I'm starving! Cilan? You made...?" Cilan smirks at me when I was asking the question.

"I think you know," he whispers. Air went through my lungs roughly as excitement went through me.

"And what's that?" I ask, my heart beating way too fast for a healthy one. He slipped an arm under my underarms and lifted me off the bed and into the wheelchair. I gave a fake gulp and look up at him innocently.

"I think you know," he replies, his face becoming closer to mine, him smirking. I shake my head.

"I think you have to explain," I whisper.

"Why don't I just show you?" I felt his hot breath on my face, causing e to breath uneven even more. Me and Cilan always had these moments. We had tons of them, and they all ended in us kissing. It just always has.

"You should. My sight is way better than my hearing," I reply, giving him a loving look of challenge. He comes even closer that I could feel his nose touch mine.

"I bet you could touch even better," he whispers in a reply. My heart skipped a beat at his words. Man, he had me. He won already, he was gonna be the one kissing me. This was like a romantic contest, and he won usually.

"Maybe I could." He grabs my hand and places it on his cheek and then slid it down to his chest.

"I can tell who's gonna be pregnant in less than a month after marriage," cuts in a voice. I blushed and kicked Dylan with my good foot.

"Shut it!" I turn away from Cilan and didn't make eye contact with anyone. I wanted children, yes, but not now. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Nikki, it's okay. We aren't having children just yet. We aren't even married yet," replies a soft voice. I smiled.

"I know," I reply, watching his goofy grin invade his face. "Now, wheel me to the pizza!" He wheels me toward the kitchen where the aroma of pizza and bacon were in the air. I let Cilan push me in the cold wheelchair, although I didn't like it. I could've went on crutches, but now that I think about it, I was shot and it's affecting my whole body.

"So lil' cuz, what happened to your leg?" asks Dylan. The horrid memories flooded back, and suddenly, I needed Cilan with me. He wasn't gonna be leaving my side anytime soon. I sigh in frustration.

"It's just a horrible memory," I whisper, tears welling in my eyes. Cilan leans forward from behind the chair and his face showed upside-down in front of me. "I won't be able to work for a couple months! Dammit!" Cilan places a kiss on my forehead and smirks.

"I could take of work and we could do stuff. I was injured too! Not as bad of you, of course," Cilan suggests. "My brothers wouldn't mind me taking off. You are hurt, someone needs to take care of you. Anyways, you can't get ambushed by fanboys when you're on a wheelchair!" Dylan snickers next to me.

"Cuz got some fanboys!" I sigh.

"Some, I guess. I mean, Ruby's got a lot more than I do," I point out. Cilan pushes me along toward the kitchen. And right in front of me stood my whole family. Ruby, Cress, and Chili. Ruby comes rushing to my side the moment she sees me. She hugs me, trying to stay away from my injured leg. I jumped in front of her to save her from a bullet, and it hit my leg. Which now, I have no life for about three months. I was mad, but it's chill.

"Someone's happy to see me," I point out, saying it in an almost challenging way. She smiles and pats my head.

"You wish," she replies.

"You need some ice for that burn?" sasses Dylan. I motion Cilan to slap him, but noticing he wouldn't, I slap him myself.

"Hey, I jumped in front of a bullet for you. You could've died if it wasn't for me," I say, flicking her nose. Her face goes red with anger, but ignores it, seeing that I was right.

"You want some ice fo-" Ruby slaps his arm and looks back toward me.

"Who is he, anyway?' she asks, glaring at him.

"He's my cousin, Dylan," I reply, motioning toward said cousin. "He was a dork before I turned him awesome." It was his turn to get angry, but he didn't dare slap me, seeing that anyone in the room would hurt him because of the closeness we all shared.

"I see... Is he gay?" asks Ruby. I stifled a laugh before bursting into laughter.

"Totally! Dylan is more gay than Cilan!" My eyes were tearing up because of the laughter. He sighs in an aggravated way and grasps my head in his hands.

"So Nikki, you're marrying a gay guy?" Cilan asks me. I gulp inwardly. He was challenging me again. Ruby groans.

"They're at it again," she says under her breath. I ignored it, because personally, I kinda enjoyed these moments. I lean in closer when he walks in front of me.

"I don't know, you might just have to prove you're not gay," I reply. He leans more into me, avoiding hitting my leg. He places his hand on my cheek and rubs it gently.

"What do you have in mind?" he asks. I smirk. This was gonna be good! By this time, Ruby wandered over to Cress and they were talking about something, all the while laughing.

"If you aren't gay, then you'd be able to get those two lovebirds to kiss in public," I challenge. He gulps.

"Cress might... Ruby might kill me!" he yells, trying to change my mind. I wagged my finger in front of his face and my smirk widened.

"I guess you're gay." That made him jump away from me and stare at the two children who were laughing.

"Challenge accepted." He walked over to them and he looked fully prepared. He was gonna ask them questions! My poor friend! "Hello you two!" I gulp. Ruby was gonna kill Cilan, then she was gonna kill me, then she was gonna kill Chili because she wanted to!

"Oh, hi Cilan!" replies Cress with a shy smile placed on his face. Ruby was about a foot away from him, staring deeply into his eyes. All worry was slapped off my face. I didn't need to worry, Cilan got this.

"I just wanted to know something," Cilan says, getting Ruby's full attention from the outside(A/N: She has some pretty weird thoughts goin' on in there!).

"And what would that be?" asks Cress politely. Ruby took a glance at me and then to Cilan. She looked back at me and gave me the what-are-you-making-him-do-this-time? look. I shrug and try my best to hide the white lie.

"I wanted to know..." Cilan stopped and looked at the ground shyly, which wasn't like him.

"Cilan? Is it... Embarrassing?" asks Cress awkwardly.

"Kinda..." I saw something flash in his eyes before he grabbed both of their heads and pushed their bodies together and into a soft kiss. Their facial expressions... Ruby's face was full of shock, and I could tell she didn't know it was Cilan who pulled her into the bluenette and made them kiss. She looked uncomfortable for a moment before melting into it. Cress's expression was... Weird... His face was one of emotionless and confusion. He thought Ruby had pulled him in, and it seemed like he was a little scared to reject her. He just sank into the warm gesture and kissed back, even though no one started it. Cilan turned around and smirked at me while I just sat in my wheelchair with a face of laughter. They were oblivious to what really happened. Cress wrapped his arms around her and a smile played on his lips. She almost looked relieved that this was happening. I grabbed the wheels on my wheelchair and wheeled closer. When they parted, Ruby's face was one of loving, while Cress looked confused, but returned the face. I smiled warmly. About time some romance happened between them! They were catching their breaths while I just wheeled closer.

"Cilan totally did that," I whisper. Cilan's eyes go wide as Ruby's relaxed eyes flew toward him. She almost looked thankful, but still quite angry.

"CILAN DID WHAT?!" she yelled, anger in her voice. Cress grabs her hand, finally realizing what was going on, and kissed it. Suddenly they were making more contact that I see them make in a whole week. They both loved their jobs and liked how she could go around being looked at by fanboys. She loved how jealous Cress got, and how much he cared if a fanboy went a little too close to her. I had to admit, it was romantic. I smiled at the love in her eyes as Cress stopped her from beating up Cilan. I leaned up forward slightly and thought something up quickly to say to him.

"You should kiss her again. It makes her happy," I whisper. He looks at me questioningly before following my instructions. She wasn't expecting this and gasped. I smirked and motioned Cilan to push her more toward him. She was gonna kill me later, but I wasn't too sure about that. She might thank me. His hands were hesitant to touch her at first, but he did let his hands fall to her waist in a comfortable manner. I smiled at the two happily. They needed that badly. I thought their love would never be shown in public, but whatever. Ruby blushed an extremely dark red, her hands frozen in mid air. I turned and winked at Cilan excitedly. They were finally touching in public, and the happiness of their happiness was almost endless. They are both lovely in their own ways, and it's almost like they're sharing it with each other. Cress grabbed her arms, bringing her hands to his hair. Now that they knew how it isn't that bad in showing their love for each other in public, even if it's only in front of us, they didn't want to stop. Me and Cilan felt it all the time, and although they're older than us, they have less experience. It was cute.

Behind us, Chili coughed awkwardly at the young couple, causing their eyes to flash open and their eyes to go wide. I think I heard Ruby cuss under her breath, but I knew for a fact she glared at Chili. Chili gulped, looking at Cilan and me to back him up.

"You and Cress are so cute together!" I squeal. Ruby gave me the most intense WTF look.

"IT'S EVALUATION TIME!" yells Cilan. I stare at him lovingly. Ruby smacks his arm with a face that told me she was annoyed with a passion.

"I'd rather do better things than here your stupid Evaluation Time!" Ruby says. I lean closer to her smugly.

"Like kissing Cress?" Her eyes go wide as she hits me upside the head.

"Shut up!" Chili snickers behind me and I felt scared for him. He was gonna get pounded by her!

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN TALKING!" I yell, furious he interrupted.

"I suggest you don't interrupt a female conversation, especially if they're teasing or fighting in any way," Cilan suggests, making me and Ruby glare at him.

"I'm in a freakin' wheelchair!" I yell. Ruby snickers and runs around the room happily, pizza in her hand. Chili starts skipping around, also, causing Ruby to stop and slap Chili upside the head(A/N: Don't be worried about this, she does it a lot). Cress grabs the pizza and gives it to Cilan, who then gives it to me politely.

"We all know about your wheelchair, darling," he whispers in my ear before grabbing the back of my chair and wheeling me toward the pizza. I squeal happily and grab the box and start eating as much as I could. When I was done, Cilan pulled out a sharpie and looked at me with an excited face.

"Who wants to sign first?" asks Cilan. Seeing that no one raised there hands, knowing I wanted Cilan to sign my cast first. Cilan kneels down and signs the cast gracefully, showing no flaw in the writing itself. He was drawing a piece of pizza on my cast and signing his name with carefulness.

"You know me well." I couldn't help but smirk at his knowingness. I don't think it could've been more obvious that I liked pizza.

"Of course I do. I've evaluated you for awhile now," he replies. Chili chokes on his pizza and looks at us.

"That's so stalkish!" he yells, creeped out by Cilan's comment.

"Really?" I ask, although I already knew the answer. He nods and smiles warmly. Chili groans.

"Yes, it is quite stalkish," points out Cress. My face becomes red with anger.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Cilan wraps his arms around me and laughs slightly.

"He was kidding, darling," Cilan whispers. I glare at Ruby. She planned this!

"Come on! I'm crippled!" I complain.

"You don't count as a crippled!" Ruby replies. I sigh. "You can still probably kick butt." she mumbles. "Stupid cripples." I laugh and role myself over to her.

"That's chill."

_Yeah, so Nikki's crippled. I made this so long! I didn't notice until now how long it is, but whatever. This is chill, so yeah. Nikki's in a wheelchair. _


End file.
